By the People, For the People
by A.D. Fields
Summary: Romantic one shots and drabbles of Cornelia and Lelouch, suggested by you, the fans! Can be AU or canon, it's all up to you. Credit for the format and the initial idea of this goes to Project Clu-Clu. The more requests I get, the more chapters you guys get.
1. Worried

**A/N:** What's up guys, A.D. Fields here. Now, I'll be talking for a bit, and it'll be kinda boring, but this note is _**very**_ important, so please read it.

First off, I'd like to thank all those who follow and read "Into the Fray" and I do have some news on that. There is another update coming, but it'll probably be the last one for quite some time, but I'll tell you why a little later in this note.

So, I really enjoyed what Project Clu-Clu (I think that's right) does with the whole "Your wish is my Command" series, and I asked him/her if I was allowed to use this format, but have one critical difference. All the stories here, will be Lelouch and Cornelia centered. They can be AU or canon, it really doesn't matter to me. I'll take your requests in my inbox on fan-fiction (this site your on. Just click on my name, and then the little PM thing to request stuff). As I was saying, I would like to thank Clu-Clu for use of his/her format, and their generosity in allowing me to do this.

As I said before, all these will be romance for Lelouch and Cornelia. Some may be related down the road if that's what the fans want, but it's totally up to you guys, and here, nothing will go past the T rating, so no lemons, sorry!

Now, to the really important part. Into the Fray will be getting another update in the next few weeks, that I will promise you, but it will be quiet after that for quite some time. The reason? Military! I've been accepted into the Canadian Military, and my Basic Military Qualification (Boot Camp) starts January 26th. Less than a month from today, so I really won't have too much time to myself to write and upload stuff, but I'll do my best.

Remember, if you want to request something, PM me, and I'll do my best to write a schpeel about it, but I'll probably need to do some research first. Little hint, Mass Effect stuff is more than welcome, considering I've logged well over 300 hours in the entire series.

That's all for now, please enjoy, and leave a review.

* * *

><p>It was dark, and it was late. Half past twelve in the morning to be exact, and everyone who was anyone was nestled away in their beds, sleeping peacefully, and recharging for the day ahead.<p>

Everyone but one man, was counting sheep in dreamland, but he had a rather good excuse as to why he wasn't.

The pale blue light from the television shone throughout the living room, in fact, it was the only light inside the entire house, casting grotesque shadows on the wall from ordinary objects such as the sofa or the lamp.

_"She's never late. What could possibly be keeping her?"_ the man thought, attempting to solve the puzzle that had been plaguing him for just over three hours now.

The her, that he was referring to in his thought process, was his wife, who was a police officer at the local station.

He had been watching the news ever since she was twenty minutes late, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious that could explain why the woman he loved was so late, but there was nothing.

No robberies, no car accidents, no kittens stuck in trees. There was no explanation that he could find which would suit her being this late.

Of course though, that didn't stop his mind from playing through any and all scenarios, no matter how wild and ludicrous, that would serve as an explanation as to where his wife had disappeared to that night.

His eyes glazed over for the fourth time as the clock struck one in the morning, and as the midnight news anchor got off, and the feed switched to infomercials, but he didn't care.

He began to fall backwards in time through his mind as he continued to blankly stare at the television set in front of him, still casting its eerie glow around the room.

He fell back to when they were mere teenagers and had met in their first year of high school at lunch, and they had only grown closer in the four years they spent in that hell.

Even in grade twelve, he had been the socially inept, but surprisingly popular captain of the chess team, while she, also socially inept, and although not as popular captain of the history club.

Both of them had analytical minds, thinking strategies through to the point of exhaustion. He with chess, and she with battles.

Practically everyone thought that one of them, or both of them would've joined the military. They had the grades, the drive, and the discipline to do so, and even the recruiters thought so as they did everything but beg them to enlist into the forces, but it wasn't to be.

Both of them never had what you would call a relationship, they were more like...siblings, and even once they separated to go to their respective universities, they still kept in touch with e-mails, and meetings when their timetables allowed it.

Once they had finished, she had come out as an officer of the law, and he was a newly minted lawyer.

It seemed like a good arrangement, with her catching the criminals, and he prosecuting those who were guilty of their crimes to the fullest extent of the law.

They had both grown over the years, both in status and in rank, with him becoming one of the best prosecutor's in the country, and her, becoming a highly respected and decorated member of the police forces in the state.

However, they had both realized something that they would've rather not had happen, but were more than happy to accept.

Both of them had fallen in love with one another, which is pretty good, because he got out of the brother-zone, which is a very rare thing to do.

They had a spring wedding, and all those who were able to, attended, and those who couldn't had sent their regrets.

The entire thing was lovely, birds chirping, breeze blowing, flowers blooming and all that other stuff that happens in spring that's really nice.

She had looked wonderful, standing at the altar in the white wedding dress that her sister had picked out, and with her purple hair back in a tight braid, shining a small smile in his direction as he wiped his sweaty palms on his tuxedo pants for the umpteenth time that hour.

Again, after that, they had only grown. Buying a house in the suburbs, getting a couple of cars so they could each commute whenever and wherever they had to, and even talking about starting a family, which was a scary prospect for him.

His mind shifted back into gear as he registered the sound of a key turning in the lock for the front door.

The door slid noiselessly open and it then shut with a quiet click. Before he knew it, he was bathed in bright light, chasing away the shadows that had adhered to the wall when only the television was on.

The person in the doorway said one thing to the man sitting on the sofa with the sad smile on his face, their voice laced with surprise.

"Lelouch? What are you still doing awake?"

"Just thinking honey, just thinking" he replied, getting up and walking to another doorway, and flicking the light. "By the way, I made dinner."

The light revealed a rather sad scene. A rose, drooping in its vase sat in the center of the table, along with two candles, burnt right down to the bases, and two empty plates, along with an intricate grouping of silverware all around them and silk linens (tablecloth and napkins) at each place.

"I...uh...put the food in the oven to keep it warm, but I guess it was all for naught" Lelouch said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I did get a little worried about you though."

A chuckle was issued, before the person said "Lelouch, you shouldn't have been. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can Cornelia, but that doesn't mean that I love you any less than on the day I said 'I do' at the altar" he replied, taking hold of her hands and looking deeply into her eyes. "And because of that, I will always worry, even though I'm not the type of person to do so, I do want to know why you were so late."

She looked down, embarrassed with the answer she knew was coming, but she told him anyways "A party. They threw a party for something that happened at the station, a birthday, or something, and I didn't notice the time, it was foolish really."

"Well, the point is we're both together again" Lelouch said with a sly smile "Now, how about that dinner?"

Cornelia's eyes lit up with amusement as she sauntered over to her seat and sat down "I'd love some."

**The End**


	2. Christmas Parties are a Drag

Request: At some Christmas party, both Lelouch and Cornelia end up under the mistletoe.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Parties are a Drag<strong>

* * *

><p>That fateful time of year was once again upon the world.<p>

They were closing in on Christmas, and that meant the annual Ashford Corporation Christmas Bash was in full swing in the top floor offices.

Not that Lelouch hated Christmas, he was actually quite happy with the holiday and with the time off that it brought so he could spend some time with his younger sister Nunnally.

However, he wasn't much of a fan of the extravagant parties that his boss, Milly Ashford threw several times a year in celebration of various holidays, with Christmas being the biggest one.

As a member of the accounting department, Lelouch always got roped into putting the entire budget and payroll back together after a party or after a holiday, even though there were about six other accountants who worked in the building.

"Isn't this party just _stupendous_?" Lloyd Asplund said as he walked up next to Lelouch.

Lloyd was head of the research and development department in the building, and always came up with new gadgets to market.

Though he was quite eccentric and a self proclaimed sociopath, to which Lelouch didn't doubt one bit, he still managed to pull in large sums of money for the company due to his inventions.

"Lloyd, it's just like every other Christmas party I've attended in my three years of employment. Big, extravagant, and costly" Lelouch said, nursing his drink. "It's just one big cycle."

"I guess you're right, but there are exceptions to even a cycle" Lloyd replied, before waving and saying "Ta-ta for now."

As Lloyd left, Lelouch's boss, Milly, took his place.

"What's the matter Lelouch? Aren't you having fun?"

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at the question which was presented to him by the busty blond woman.

"Milly, must these parties be so large and...expensive?" he asked, which got a laugh in return.

"Lelouch, you should've learned by now" Milly said, leaning in close "If there's one thing I do, it's that I take care of my employees."

He could feel her breasts straining against the dress they were contained in as she pushed her body closer to his.

Lelouch was used to this type of treatment. Milly wasn't so much as trying to get in his pants, as in just having a little fun. She had learned long ago that Lelouch, although he found her attractive, had no interest in dating her.

She had accepted that fact, but that didn't stop her from antagonizing him every chance she got.

"Lighten up Lelouch, it's Christmas" she chided, stepping back and putting her hands on her hips "Relax, live a little, have a bit of fun for once in your life."

This caused him to snort "I have plenty of fun, but none of it is at work."

That wasn't necessarily true in all respects, because Milly had been kind enough to put a chess board in the break room on the floor that Lelouch was situated.

"Lelouch you're hurting my feelings" she said, putting a hand to her chest over her heart. "Why don't you go mingle with some other people?"

Once again resisting the urge to roll his eyes, simply said "Alright" and departed.

Finding a comfortable seat in an armchair with a small group of people, he joined in the very animated conversation about which holiday was better.

Although quickly, he grew very tired of the back and forth banter that kept repeating practically the same arguments over and over.

Once again, he was wandering around looking for an intelligent being to have a conversation with, and it wasn't easy work.

_"C.C? Pft, no. All she can talk about is pizza. Clovis? Boy, that's a good joke right there. As if he could actually hold a conversation for more than a minute. Gino? That's another good joke there."_

The thoughts continued to scroll through his head, until he had finished a lap of the room with no luck of finding a decent conversation partner that could hold his interest.

Of course, that didn't stop people from trying to talk to him, but he politely talked with them for a moment, and then broke away.

Rubbing his temples from the pounding beat of the music that was now pounding into his skull, he retreated to the one place where he knew there would be silence.

Milly had been clever enough to soundproof the break room so that no outside noise would penetrate. It could turn this event into just a fraction of what it was, and relieve his headache all in one fell swoop.

But alas, it was not meant to be. He stepped foot into the break room and closed the door with a tired sigh. He opened his eyes, and they immediately locked onto the chess board, or rather, onto the person playing against herself.

The name came to him in an instant. Cornelia Baxter, member of the legal department, was seated, on his side, fiddling with the pieces, mostly the black king.

Lelouch stopped himself from putting a fist through the wall. It seemed as if fate didn't want him to have a quiet part of the night.

While he was busy cursing fate, he didn't notice the person waving to get his attention.

"You're Lelouch, right?" Cornelia asked, before she snapped her fingers to get his attention.

"Huh?" he said, snapping out of the mental tirade he was on. "Excuse me, could you repeat the question?"

"I said, you're Lelouch, right?" she reiterated, to which she got a nod. "Would you like to play chess? I hear you're somewhat of a master and I'd like to play against you."

Well, it wouldn't be dead silent, but Lelouch was actually in the mood for a game of chess. To be quite honest, he was always in the mood if a player was good enough.

"Very well then, let's play" he said, sitting down in the seat across from her and picking up a white pawn from the board.

Half an hour later, the game had ended, but it had ended very closely. Cornelia was relentless with her attacks and her feints, causing Lelouch to work his defense angle to the maximum like he had never done before.

Neither one noticed the other body that had come into the room, until a cough was elicited from said person.

"What can we do for you Milly?" Cornelia asked, as her eyes settled on the blond woman and slightly narrowed.

"Nothing, nothing at all" Milly said sweetly, before smiling like the Cheshire cat and pointing upwards "Look up."

Both of them did, and they saw something that startled them both.

A small sprig of green with a red bow hung from the ceiling off and thin, nearly invisible piece of wire.

"Is that what I think it is...?" Lelouch asked, gulping a little bit as his face started to turn red.

"I think it is" Cornelia said, equally as stunned.

They both looked at Milly, who had the most innocent look on her face, and crossed their arms.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Lelouch said, setting his jaw.

"Well considering that neither of you would make a move for your feelings, I needed a little bit of behind the scenes work" she replied, looking at her nails.

Both of them launched into a sputtering fit, much to Milly's amusement as they attempted to work through what she had said, before stopping them.

"Now, as tradition, people under the mistletoe must kiss" she said, smiling even wider, as if that was possible.

"No way! Uh uh! Not gonna happen in a million ye**EEARS**!" Lelouch said, transitioning to screaming as Cornelia grabbed him by the front of the shirt, pulling them together and crashing her lips into his.

It was a feeling of euphoria for a moment, as the world around them shattered. They broke the clinch, but stayed resting their foreheads together for another moment as a shutter click interrupted their solstice.

Again, Milly was grinning, but this time, she had a camera in her hand.

She quickly left the room, closing the door behind her, and even through the sound proofing, you could hear the maniacal cackling of a successful plan.

"Shouldn't we...y'know...go after her or something?" Lelouch asked, looking at Cornelia.

A sensual smirk came onto her lips as she said "Maybe later. Right now...we're a little, preoccupied at the moment."

She pulled him back in for another searing kiss, and that was the end of that.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


	3. The Bottle

**A/N:** Come on people! More requests! I will take several requests from one person, even if you've already requested something, but they must be inboxed to me! Not in a review!

* * *

><p>Request: Lelouch is at Cornelia's birthday party, where they play spin the bottle. During Lelouch's turn, the bottle lands on Cornelia.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>The Bottle<strong>

* * *

><p>"Happy Birthday Cornelia!" came a momentous shout as the fourteen, now fifteen year old girl walked into her house.<p>

The violet haired teenager blinked once, and then twice, before smiling widely.

"Thanks guys!" she said, as her friends crowded around her, along with her grinning parents "But how did you pull this off?"

"That would be my doing" Milly said, holding up her hand. "I brought the idea to your parents for a surprise party, and they were thrilled."

"Ms. Ashford has been a great help to us in planning your party, as have all your friends" her mother said, before capturing her daughter in a hug.

The festivities continued on, from late afternoon when the party kicked off, until very late in the evening.

It had been decided that those who were allowed to sleep over, could, so long as males and females slept on separate floors, but there was no set bed time, so practically all of them were planning on pulling an all-nighter.

Currently, they were situated in the basement, which the boys had claimed as their domain, and were playing a particularly vicious match of Mario Kart.

"No Lelouch! NOT THE BLUE SHELL!" Rivalz screamed, as his kart was overturned and Toad, being controlled by Lelouch sped past him to the finish line.

"Eat my dust Rivalz! You still can't beat the master at his own game" Lelouch said, putting down the controller and leaning back to bask in his victory.

"Can we do something a little bit more interesting than this?" Complained Euphemia, who was Cornelia's younger sister.

"Like what?" Suzaku asked.

"I know!" Milly said, pulling a glass bottle off a shelf "Let's play 'Spin the Bottle!'"

A solid wall of groans from the male population, and squeals from the female population filled the air.

With his hand on his forehead, Schneizel made his protest vocal. "Milly, must we really play this ridiculous game? What's the point of it even? It's not like chess, which has a definite winner and loser."

"There isn't a point, but it's a party game, and this is a party" she retorted, sitting down.

"If we're going to play this, shouldn't there be a few rules?" Gilbert said "No offense, but I don't want to kiss a guy."

"And I'm not too fond of kissing a girl" Kallen said, also plopping down on the floor.

"Alright, alright" Milly said, calming them down a little. "You must kiss the opposite gender. If the bottle lands on someone that is your gender, you go for the next girl to the right. Does that appease you?"

Everyone in the circle nodded, and those who weren't yet sitting down found a blank spot and took up residence.

The girls outnumbered the boys at a nearly two to one ratio, and everyone, excluding the boys were excited to play.

It was no real secret that practically every girl currently there, harbored some sort of affection for a male that was present, but most of them directed it towards Lelouch, who didn't even know about it.

"Well then" Rivalz said without very much enthusiasm "Who's going first?"

Glances were exchanged until finally Shirley huffed and said "I will."

Reaching out and spinning the glass bottle on the hardwood flooring, it smoothly spun around and around, until pointing straight at Gilbert.

The latter gulped as Shirley frowned slightly because the bottle didn't land on Lelouch, but she met his lips in the middle anyways, and then pulled back after a quick peck.

The game continued around the circle in a clockwise motion until there were only a few people left who hadn't had a turn yet.

One of those people was Lelouch, but he still had one saving grace. C.C. was before him, and he could possibly use that time to formulate an excuse as to skip him.

It wasn't that he didn't want to play, it's just that he wanted his first kiss to come in a special place, instead of in his friends basement during a birthday party.

Yes, it was also true that fate was on his side for the time being, because the bottle had managed to miss him with every spin. It had landed on either side of him, but it never rested directly on him, much to the chagrin of several of the girls (Kallen, Shirley, and Miya).

Once again, the bottle began its journey around the circle to choose another victim..er...lucky person to receive a kiss from the so called 'Witch.'

It seemed nearly painful as the bottle slowly stopped spinning and landed on Suzaku, who had been lucky enough to snag kisses from Euphemia, Kallen, and now C.C.

Once again, the cycle was repeated, and the bottle handed to Lelouch, as all eyes were now on him, watching, and waiting for him to spin to see who would be the lucky girl to receive a kiss from their so called 'Prince.'

"Umm...I have to go to the bathroom" he said, shifting uncomfortably on the floor.

"You can hold it for another minute" Shirley said.

"I'm not feeling very well" he once again tried.

"You can lie down after your turn" Kallen snapped, her fiery temper popping up.

"I'm allergic to kissing" he said, running out of ideas quickly.

It was Milly who lost her cool first. "Dammit Lelouch, just spin the stupid bottle and we can get on with life."

Everyone shifted back a little, stunned that the blond had been the one to lose her temper, when she never had before.

Sighing, Lelouch put the bottle down and gave it a half-hearted spin, dreading who it would land on.

Again, it seemed agonizingly slow, as the glass shifted and spun on the hardwood flooring until it landed on the 'lucky' person.

All eyes followed in the direction that the neck was pointing, and it was pointing directly at the birthday girl herself.

Lelouch nearly balked at the prospect of kissing such a close friend. He had heard that one really awkward moment, like the one he was about to impose, could have the very real possibility of ending a friendship.

But, if there was anything Lelouch did, it was play by the rules, and the rules indicated that he needed to kiss Cornelia.

They both sat up on their knees, and their lips met over the bottle.

What Lelouch had hoped to be a quick peck on the lips, suddenly extended into something longer, and you know what? He enjoyed it.

He enjoyed the fragrance of her hair filling his nostrils, and the warmth that was spreading between them, but what he liked the most was the taste. It was absolutely intoxicating, like a drug or like alcohol.

He knew that he would never get tired of it, no matter how many times it happened again, IF it happened again.

And then it was done. They pulled back, both with small smiles on their faces. The sound of a thud got their attention, and they all noticed that Shirley had fallen over.

"She's alright" Suzaku called quickly.

Again, Cornelia and Lelouch focused on each other, unaware of the major implications that one kiss would have on their futures together.

For now, they were happy in the present, and happiness at a birthday party was really all that mattered.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>


End file.
